The Train and Other Oneshots
by magicathThedemigod
Summary: Just a one-shot where Percy reveals his singing voice. (Song is Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco) Other oneshots included!
1. The Train

**Harry's POV**

Keeping ten ADHD demigods captive on the Hogwarts Express was _not_ a good idea. Three fights had already broke out, mostly over the candy trolley, and Harry's patience was already beginning to wear thin. However, this seemed to pale in comparison to the irritated aura that seemed to emanate from the agitated demigods.

"That was mine!"

"Was not! I picked that up! And payed for it!"

"Well I want it!"

"No way!"

At this point, they were reduced to three year olds, fighting over who had picked up a piece of candy. It was out of control. Percy had his earbuds in, trying to block out the noise, and was curled up to Annabeth, trying to sleep on her shoulder. The two currently fighting were Leo and Thalia, and Leo was trying to get the piece of candy that Thalia was holding above her head. Frank and Nico were playing a violent game of Mythomagic, which involved screaming and throwing cards everywhere. Rachel, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were squashed into a corner of the compartment, trying as best they could to avoid the chaos. Jason and Piper were relatively calm, but they were playing something extremely violent on Annabeth's laptop. Reyna was watching them from across the compartment and continuously stabbing the seat with her dagger.

The noise escalated until Harry was sure that a Prefect was going to come in and scold them for being so loud. Harry felt bad for the person standing outside their compartment. Just as the door started to open, Percy started singing.

"(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Welcome to the end of eras

Ice has melted back to life

Done my time and served my sentence

Dress me up and watch me die

If it feels good, tastes good

It must be mine

Dynasty decapitated

You just might see a ghost tonight

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown...

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

Sycophants on velvet sofas

Lavish mansions, vintage wine

I am so much more than Royal

Snatch your chain and mace your eyes

If it feels good, tastes good

It must be mine

Heroes always get remembered

But you know legends never die

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown...

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

Mortal kings are ruling castles

Welcome to my world of fun

Liars settle into sockets

Flip the switch and watch them run

Oh yeah

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

I'm taking back back, taking back back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown...

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)"

The compartment had quieted, they had all stopped to listen to Percy's voice. As if on cue, Percy's eyes opened, and he blinked at them.

"What?" he asked, as if he hadn't just sung to them all. Reyna looked to him in surprise.

"You have a good voice, Percy," she told him, and Harry could've sworn the other boy blushed.

"Erm, thanks," he said, and curled closer to his girlfriend, as if trying to use her as a shield from all the stares he was getting.

 **Random Prefect's POV**

I closed the door as quietly as I could. Whoever was in there had the voice of a celebrity. I tiptoed back to my own compartment, wondering who it was.

* * *

Well... that was just an experiment with a song-fic. My friend helped me write it, so big round of applause! Please R&R. Feedback is very welcome!

-magicathThedemigod


	2. GUESS WHAT!

Okay, so I got a request from one of my lovely followers and another from my best friend.

Basically, it reads like this: **_"More oneshots like this please."_**

I'm here to fulfill your hopes. One of the reasons I put Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Lived on hiatus was because I wasn't getting around to it because I had so _many_ projects already (read: _**LAZZZYYYYY**_ ). I did oneshots like this to settle all of the paranoia that fans of that story were mad at me or something.

So here's the announcement:

 **Yes my lovelies, more oneshots for you. \\(^-^)/Same context and everything.**

So maybe after I'm done with those I'll string them together and form an actual story.

I'll stop taking up the precious time of your life and go now.

Bye!


End file.
